


Pomp and Circumstance

by AuraFelix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Drunk as fuck, Drunken Shenanigans, Karaoke, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraFelix/pseuds/AuraFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes to a bar with his friends and makes a drunken bet with Hanji about whether he can make Levi sing karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomp and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a couple of months ago. Back then, I was told that Hiroshi Kamiya had sung the version of Pomp and Circumstance, this fic is inspired by. I'm aware that the singer is named Shoose (I think), but the song can still be found on youtube under Levi. Anyway, at first I uploaded this on ff.net but I got a bit tired of getting reviews about the song even though I had corrected the error, so I'm just gonna say it again - I know it's not Hiroshi Kamiya.
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you enjoy it. I've been told that the karaoke-part is best with the song playing in the background.

Eren lit a cigarette and pulled his collar up, trying to hold on to the heat of his body in the cold night. It was winter and it had started snowing after he left his home. He hadn't dressed for snowy weather, and he cursed himself for letting his vanity get the best of him.

He was dressed in a tight black button-up shirt, covered by a double-layered waistcoat and dark grey jeans. He wore his black leather jacket over, but it wasn't warm enough to keep him him from getting chills by the cold air. He leaned back against the wall outside the bar, where he were to meet his friends.

Of course they were late.

He took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs and letting the warm, dry taste linger on his tongue, slowly blowing out the smoke in small clouds, finishing with a ring of smoke.

"Eren!"

He looked up and saw a girl with black hair and half of her face hidden behind a big red scarf, walking towards him, accompanied by a blond guy with shining blue eyes.

"Mikasa! Armin!" Eren yelled back as he started to walk towards his childhood-friends.

"Sorry we're late, the traffic was horrible," Mikasa apologized, giving the brunette a tight hug. Eren hugged Armin as well, earning him a high-pitched squeal from the blonde.

"Damn, you're cold!" Armin stated, pushing Eren away.

"Yeah, well.. I've been waiting for you guys for twenty minutes now," he said, sending both of them an offended look.

"Where're the others?" Mikasa asked, ignoring his comment.

"I don't know, they're not here yet," Eren sighed. He had hoped that the rest of his friends would arrive together with his two best friends.

"Let's just get inside, they can text us when they're here," Armin said, heading for the entrance to the bar. Eren and Mikasa followed him, the brunette praising the heat that hit his frozen body as soon as they stepped inside.

It was a dark and cosy bar with a few couches and a small dance-floor, complete with a karaoke-stage in the corner. Next to the dance-floor were a few steps up to the bar where the bartenders juggled bottles back and forth. The neon-light was flashing between all imaginable colours, the music was loud with a heavy bass and the smell of alcohol, sweat and perfume filled the bar. They had arrived quite early in the night, and there weren't a lot of people at the bar yet, giving them a great chance to claim a couple of couches and loot the bar during happy hour.

Eren smiled. This was exactly what needed after a long week of work. Partying with his friends all night long and forgetting his boring normal life.

Armin threw himself in a red leather couch in the corner of the bar, while Mikasa sat down in a black leather couch across from the one Armin had claimed. They pulled off their coats and scarfs to reveal their outfits for the evening, and they had obviously decided to dress up just as nicely as Eren. Mikasa was wearing a short, black leather-dress, fitting her petite figure perfectly, along with a large, yet simple, silver necklace with matching ear-rings and bracelets, all spiced up with tall red stilettos. Armin was wearing a simple black shirt with dark-grey stripes and white buttons, along with white jeans.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled to outshout the music, "Can you go the cloakroom with out coats? Armin and I will hold the couches while you're away!"

Eren took their coats, walking up to the bar to find the cloakroom. On his way back, he took two shots in the bar to lay the base, and brought back two trays of Jägermeister shots. He was in a great mood, ready to party all night long, and his body finally felt like it had gained it's normal temperature, with a little help from the shots. Shaking his ass to the music on his way back to his friends, he ran into the rest of the party, who'd arrived while he was away from Armin and Mikasa.

"Eren!" Hanji shouted, hugging the brunette who just let her embrace him while moving his arms to each side, to avoid her colliding with the shots.

"Yo guys! How nice of you to finally show up!" Eren teased, sending Hanji a smirk and shaking his hip against his other friend's leg.

Levi sent him a deathly glare, as he didn't appreciate his leg being used as a dance-pole.

"Get a grip, Eren! How much have you been drinking?" The raven-haired man yelled, pushing Eren away.

"Not nearly enough!" Eren laughed, dancing with Hanji to the heavy bass, "Mikasa and Armin is sitting in the couches in the corner!" he added and pointed at his childhood-friends with one of the trays.

"We know," Hanji shouted against his ear, "We'll just go hang our coats, and then we'll be right back!"

"Don't take too long, or I'll have to drink all the shots myself!" Eren yelled, as Hanji and Levi left him on the dance-floor, heading for the cloak-room.

Eren danced his way back to Armin and Mikasa, who was sitting right where he left them, having a loud conversation about their plans for the night.

"No, we'll just get hammered and take the train home!" Armin yelled, as Eren bumped down next to him, placing the twenty shots on the coffee-table between the two couches.

"We can't just let the car stay here until tomorrow!" Mikasa answered.

"Come on, Mikasa, fuck the car!" Eren cut her off, pushing one of the trays closer to raven-haired girl, "It's Friday, and we haven't been out drinking together for ages!"

She studied him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to gain him his wish. Then she shrugged and let the two boys have their way.

"Fine, but you'll go get it tomorrow!" she shouted at Armin, sending him a hard look, as if to tell him that hangover was no reason not to get the car the next day.

"Fuck yeah, that's the spirit!" Eren yelled, taking down another shot to celebrate.

When Hanji and Levi came back to their table, they managed to snatch a shot each, just before the three others had taken them all. Hanji was wearing a tight black skirt and a loose white tank-top with a black skeleton on the front and a huge necklace with black pearls, and for once, she had let her hair hang loose, showing off the slightly curled locks. Levi wore a loose dark-grey V-neck t-shirt and black leather-pants, along with his usual studded belt and bracelets.

"Hey, I thought you'd save some for us!" Hanji yelled and gave Erens shoulder a light push.

"I told you I'd drink it myself if you guys were too slow!" Eren laughed, starting to feel a bit drunk, "Don't worry, I'll accompany you to the bar and help you carry back your round!" he smirked, getting on his feet and dragging Hanji along, as Levi sat down next to Mikasa, starting a loud conversation with her and Armin.

Eren's mood rose as the alcohol slowly began raising to his head, and he smiled brightly as he swung Hanji around on the dance-floor on their way towards the stairs. Hanji laughed and shook her hips to the rhythm, not needing the alcohol to have a party. That didn't stop her from ordering another twenty shots and a beer for herself and Eren, as they waited for their shots.

"Have you seen this?" Hanji yelled to the brunette, holding out a flyer from the bar.

"What is it?" Eren yelled back, still moving to the music.

"It's karaoke-night tonight!" Hanji answered and studied the flyer closely, "At midnight, they open the karaoke-box!"

"Well, that explains the lack of visitors tonight!" Eren laughed, knowing that most people couldn't get a single note right after only a few drinks.

"Hey, Eren!" Hanji smirked, moving closer to the brunette, "I dare you to make Levi sing later tonight!"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen!" Eren laughed sarcastically. His raven-haired friend hated singing and would never allow himself to make a fool of himself in front of anyone.

"If you manage to make him sing just a single song, I'll provide you with beverages until you pass out!" she shouted, sending Eren a teasing smile.

"And if I can't convince him?" Eren asked, beginning to feel tempted to take the bet. He knew how much he could drink, and if Hanji paid, he would save a lot of money that night.

"Then you'll treat me to hangover-brunch tomorrow!" Hanji smirked, winking at him and clicking their bottles against each other before taking a big sip.

The alcohol had made it's way to Eren's head and he agreed, toasting with his friend to the bet, and realizing a bit too late that - from what he knew about Levi - he had already lost the bet.

 

* * *

 

A few hours went by and the quintet had been drinking heavily, only interrupted by visits to the bathroom and Eren's attempts to drag most of the party to the dance-floor. Hanji had danced with him a few times, both of them laughing through the entire song as they challenged each other to pull off the ugliest dance-moves. Armin had danced with Eren after drinking enough to throw away his inhibitions. The brunette hadn't managed to drag either Mikasa or Levi to the dance-floor yet, but he refused to give up that easily.

Eren threw himself down on the red leather couch next to Levi, after having another dance-off with Hanji, who had pulled Armin with her to the dance-floor since Eren had had enough for now. Mikasa got up, yelling to Eren and Levi that she had to go to the bathroom, ordering them to keep an eye on her bag.

"You really don't know how to dance!" Levi yelled, keeping an unimpressed expression on his face and taking another shot. His voice was a bit blurry from the alcohol, and Eren concluded that the raven-haired man was getting drunk as well.

"I'm still waiting for you to teach me how to shake ass!" Eren yelled back, remembering his and Hanji's bet from earlier. He wasn't going to loose it, no matter what. It wasn't a matter about free beverage or paying for her hangover-brunch any more, it was a matter of pride!

"I'll teach you when pigs can fly!" Levi smirked, still not letting the brunette persuade him to move to the dance-floor. The bass made it nearly impossible for Eren to hear what he said, but he already knew the answer.

"Then you should definitely show me how to sing!" Eren shouted and took a shot from the table. He had no plan on how to convince Levi into singing, and if he ever had a plan, it was long gone. Eren laughed as Levi sent him a puzzled look, lifting an eyebrow at his statement.

"What?" he yelled, not really sure he had gotten the brunette right.

"It's karaoke-night! You should sing!" Eren laughed, handing Levi a shot and taking one for himself.

Levi started laughing uncontrollably, thinking that Eren was joking. Eren smirked, knowing that Levi laughing like that was a clear sign that the raven-haired man was starting to get hammered.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Eren said, and gave his friend a gentle shoulder-bump.

"Hell fucking no!" Levi yelled back, shaking his head at the brunette's silly request.

Hanji and Armin returned to the couches, just in time to hear Levi's outburst.

"Hell fucking no, what?" Hanji asked, sitting down on Erens other side, as Armin sat down in the couch facing his three friends, and moving a bit closer to the edge to hear what his three friends were talking about.

"Eren wants me to sing karaoke!" Levi yelled, still huffing out single laughs at Eren's proposal.

"Yeah, karaoke!" Armin shouted drunkly, throwing his arms in the air.

"You totally should!" Hanji yelled, not remembering that she would loose the bet if Levi actually went up there to sing.

"No!" Levi yelled back, sending all three of them a warning glare.

"Come on!" Eren insisted, not willing to let his friend off unless he cooperated.

Hanji poured a few more shots into Levi, hoping he would be easier to persuade if he got really drunk. Having a high a alcohol tolerance, Levi had no problem drinking while still refusing to sing.

Mikasa came back from the bathroom and got down next to Armin. It didn't take her long to catch up on the conversation and she joined Eren's side, cheering for Levi singing.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Levi shouted, getting really drunk and really tired of the others.

Eren jumped up to stand on the couch, followed by Hanji as they cheered loudly. Both of them had long forgotten about their bet, and they were all thrilled that they had managed to talk Levi into singing.

"I wanna choose the song!" Hanji yelled, about to get up to the DJ and request a song for her friend to sing.

"Like hell you will!" Levi yelled, pulling her back on the couch, "I'll choose the song! Get ready for a show, fuckfaces!"

The four remaining friends got up from the couches, moving to the dance-floor, too drunk to care their seats were taken while they were away.

Levi lurched towards the DJ, pulling his sleeve and yelling something to him. The DJ nodded, high-fived Levi and sent him a knowing smile.

Drunk as fuck, Eren, Mikasa, Hanji and Armin clung to each other, dancing to the remaining beats of the song playing, and they laughed at their accomplishment. Levi walked towards them, yelling: "This is a once in a life time experience, so make sure you enjoy it!" He took each of their drinks from their hands and emptied them one after another.

When the song ended, Levi made his way to the microphone under loud cheering from the quartet, still standing at the dance-floor. Eren pulled out his smartphone, getting ready to film his friend making a fool of himself.

The four of them had a bit of a surprise in store.

Loud tones came from the speakers placed in all corners of the club, and the bass banged through their body, as _Pomp and Circumstance_ played through the room. Levi started moaning out the first few sounds of the song, followed by a heavy breathing to the rhythm.

While the four friends had been dancing to the intro, Eren stopped for a second as he realized his friend actually sang quite good, hitting every note perfectly with a silky smooth voice. The brunette felt a pinching heat in his lower stomach, caused by Levi's moaning and heavy breathing.

Levi didn't seem drunk at all, as he started singing the first verse:

_"Toki ni ha kandarishite  
Itami wo oboesasete"_

Eren made sure to film Levi's performance, zooming in on the raven-haired man's movements as he grabbed the microphone. He looked like a rockstar, in his tight leather pants and the loose grey V-neck shirt, acting like it was something he did everyday.

Eren began to move to the song again, making his phone shake a bit, but he was too drunk to realize. The delicious sound of Levi's voice made his body shiver, and he kept dancing to hide his reaction from his friends.

Levi moved on to the chorus, still holding onto the microphone and started moving his hips against the tripod in smooth movements, not letting his dance affect his singing.

As more customers moved to the dance-floor to watch to Levis act, Eren moved closer to the karaoke-stage, to get a better view with his phone. After the chorus, Levi started moaning against the microphone again, getting Eren's lower stomach to heat up even more.

"What the fuck?" Eren thought to himself, "He's my friend. Why the fuck am I getting a boner?"

He tugged at the edge of his shirt to cover the growing bulge in his pants, even though everyone around him was too busy looking at Levi to notice.

_"Toiki wo awaseta aishou_  
 _Mimi ni fukikakeru kanjou_  
 _Haretsushi sou na mune  
_ _Sawagidasu saibou"_

\- Levi sang with a seductive tone, still moving smoothly to the music. Eren kicked himself mentally for getting a hard-on from his friend's voice and movements.

_"Jiyuu na sekai no domannaka"_

Levi groaned the last word in the sentence out, smirking at Eren as to tell him that he knew this wasn't what the brunette had expected.

_"Yume miten no ga honshou?"_

Eren tried to focus on anything but Levis appealing performance, hoping to cool down the burning feeling spreading through his body, and telling himself that being as hammered as he was, was the reason to his sudden horniness.

The bridge of the song played, giving Levi a moment to catch his breath. He started shaking his ass to the music, grinding his hips against the tripod as if it was a pole. He looked like a mix between a rockstar and a stripper, and Eren couldn't take his eyes away from the dance, which made him even hornier. Luckily, he was still sober - and sane - enough to get it all on film.

Levi started to sing again, with a even more seductive tone if possible, making Eren blush slightly as the raven-haired male locked eyes with him as he sang.

_"Hoshigatten no ha sou_  
 _Kimochi ii no more._  
 _Aru ga mama no omoi de DANCE!  
_ _Iinari de GET DOWN!"_

"Please, let the song end soon, I can't take this!" Eren thought to himself, as his pants felt painfully tight.

"He's pretty good, huh?" Hanji yelled over Eren's shoulder. Eren hadn't noticed she had followed him closer to the stage, and she startled him.

"Did you know this would happen?" Eren yelled back, eyes still resting on Levi.

"I had no fucking clue!" Hanji laughed, just as surprised as Eren.

_"Hora kono sekai de ima_  
 _Toki hanatte_  
 _Surudoku gira tsukaseta kibou  
_ _Motto honki dashite ii yo"_

Levi finished the lyrics off, moaning into the microphone one last time, and breathed heavily until the last note played, earning him a deafening cheer from the crowd around the stage. Levi bowed, and sent his friends a smirk as he moved to the dance-floor to join them again.

"Fuck you, Levi, you never told us you could sing!" Hanji yelled, as Eren finally managed to look away from his raven-haired friend, making sure to save what he had just recorded.

"Are you happy now?" Levi asked Eren, as the music began playing again.

"Absolutely!" Eren answered, pushing the heating feeling his friend had caused him, to the back of his mind. "In fact," he turned to Hanji, "I think you should award us by paying for _both_ of our beverages for the rest of the night!"

Hanji laughed, scratching her neck. She had hoped Eren would have forgotten about the bet by now.

 

* * *

  

Deciding it was time to call it the night, the five of them left the bar in the early morning-hours. It had been snowing the entire night, causing the streets to lay covered in the white substance.

Eren's arm was hanging casually around Levi's shoulder, both of them extremely hammered after exploiting Hanji's credit card. They had been drinking way more than necessary, only because she had to pay.

"Fuck, why is there so much snow?" Levi mumbled drunkly, hanging onto Erens arm around his neck, "I won't be able to get home now!"

"Why-" Eren started, swallowing a hiccup, "Why don't you just crash at my place? You... you can sleep on the couch!"

"Nooo no no no, I don't want to be a burden," Levi answered, falling over his own feet, causing himself and Eren to bump into the wall outside the bar.

"I insisssst!" Eren yelled solemnly, after they were done laughing at their own lack of body-control.

"Come on, you two drunk-asses!" Hanji yelled, "Let's find a train-station!"

They left the bar, heading towards the station. Armin and Hanji walked arm in arm, singing as loudly as their lungs could take while Mikasa lead the way, talking to herself about the fastest way to the station, and Eren and Levi walking in the back, arms brotherly swung around each other's shoulders. Levi repeated over and over again that he didn't want to be a burden to the brunette, and Eren kept insisting on him sleeping on his couch.

The way home to Eren's house went quite smoothly; the two of them only got lost a handful of times, but finally they got to Eren's front-door, where the brunette unlocked the door after dropping his keys a couple of times.

He dumped Levi on the couch, throwing a couple of pillows and a blanket by his side, and waving goodnight before he opened the door to his bedroom, and fell onto the bed fully clothed without noticing he had forgotten to close the door entirely. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Eren woke up a few hours later. It was still dark outside and his head felt like it was about to explode. He turned around, trying to fall asleep again, only to open his eyes again a few moments later.

His clothes was twisted around his body and his pants felt painfully tight again. He sat up to remove his waistcoat and shirt, tossing it aside. He unbuckled his pants to revile what had woken him up in the first place; a painful hard-on.

"Fuck, not now..." he hissed at his crotch, and kicked off the jeans. He dumped back on the mattress, trying to ignore the heat in his lower stomach. It was no use.

He arched his back away from the mattress, pulling off his underwear. He started to lazily stroke his dick, hoping it wouldn't take too long as he really just wanted to get back to sleep. As he felt the horniness roll over him again, Levi's performance from earlier came back to his mind, making his cock twitch.

"Nooo..." he whined lowly, trying to kick the image of Levi dancing seductively before his eyes, out of his head. Still no use.

Eren sat up, fumbling after his pants on the floor, and pulled out his phone from the pocket. He found the recording of Levi singing, pressed play and began stroking his dick again, while watching the film.

The sounds of Levi moaning and breathing heavily went right to his erection, making it grow in his hand. He started stoking faster, letting out a muffled moan. He closed his eyes, and imagined Levi on top of him; naked, sweaty and moaning, Eren being the cause of those delicious moans. The brunette hissed as he slowly forgot about his hangover, the pleasure taking over his body.

He imagined Levi moving his ass and hips against Eren's body just like he had moved against the tripod in the bar. Eren groaned, picking up his pace. In his head, Levi was blushing slightly, his eyes glassy and needy, begging for Eren to fuck him.

Eren ignored the little voice in his head, telling him how wrong it was to masturbate to the thought of his friend, while said friend was sleeping on his couch. He just wanted to get off, and this was working to his favour.

Eren moved his free hand up to his upper body, scratching his nails down his own chest, imagining it being Levi's nails digging into his skin while the raven-haired begged to be fucked harder. Eren thrusted hard against his own hand, fantasising about what it would be like to thrust his hard dick deep into Levi's ass, while the recording of the raven-haired man, began moaning again.

"Hnn - fuck!" Eren whispered through clenched teeth, as he twisted his nipple, thinking that Levi would probably be a very sadistic bottom. He was breathing heavily now, as his phone sent Levi's breathing-sounds through the otherwise silent bedroom.

Levi had woken up to strange noises coming from Eren's bedroom. Levi was a light-sleeper, causing him to easily wake up by the slightest unfamiliar sounds. He thought his friend might be hungover, maybe throwing up from the huge amount of alcohol he had consumed, and the raven-haired man rose to his feet to go check on the brunette.

The door was slightly open. Levi peaked inside the dark room, not wanting to wake up the brunette if it turned out he was just talking in his sleep. He never expected it to be what met him on the other side of the door.

Eren was lying on the bed, naked from top to toe, the blanket tossed aside, and his body exposed in the light from his smartphone. As Levi's tired and hungover head realized what his friend was doing, he was about to walk back to the couch, and pretend he hadn't seen anything, but the sound of his own voice caught his ear. He moved closer to the door, silently. Eren was moaning lowly, stroking himself while digging his nails into the tanned skin on his chest. The brunette moved his hand to his nipple, pinching the soft skin, and making himself groan.

Levi wanted to move, he wanted to go back to the couch and hopefully forget about this, but he was frozen to the spot, not able to take his eyes from Eren molesting himself.

Eren was stoking harder and faster now, still thinking about Levi straddling his lower body and riding him hard. The moans and heavy breathing from his phone made it easy to imagine Levi slamming his ass up and down on his dick, swallowing up Eren's entire length.

The real Levi felt his own body get hotter by the sight of Eren handling himself like that, not realizing that he had gotten a hard-on before it was too late. Without noticing, he began touching himself through his boxers, making a wet spot from pre-cum on the front. He bit his lower lip, not wanting to let a single sound escape his throat.

Eren's thrusts against his hand had turned quicker and uneven, as he pushed himself closer to the edge. The song had ended long ago, but he was too lost in pleasure to notice. He had turned into a moaning and sighing mess, as his body trembled and he was seeing stars.

"L-Levi!" he moaned, trying to muffle the sound by biting his lip as he shot his release into his own hand, not caring that his fingers were soaking in his own cum. He laid limp on the bed, panting hard in the pleasure of post-orgasm, as the heated feeling in his lower stomach finally was set free.

Levi moved away from the door silently with the sound of Eren's final moan stuck in his head. He slipped his way to the bathroom without making a single sound, even though Eren had probably passed out by now. The raven-haired man turned on the light to the bathroom, needing to take care of his own boner, as he made sure to close the bathroom door and lock it firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> The translation to the parts of Pomp and Circumstance I've used in this fanfiction (I don't know if anyone cares, but I'm just gonna leave it here):
> 
> Toki ni ha kandarishite  
> Itami wo oboesasete 
> 
> Bite down sometimes  
> Let me remember the pain 
> 
> xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX
> 
> Toiki wo awaseta aishou  
> Mimi ni fukikakeru kanjou  
> Haretsushi sou na mune  
> Sawagidasu saibou
> 
> Chemistry that brings together breaths  
> Emotions that blow into my ear  
> My chest is about to burst  
> My whole body's cells are going crazy
> 
>  
> 
> xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX
> 
> Jiyuu na sekai no domannaka  
> Yume miten no ga honshou?
> 
> Double suicide in the center of a free world  
> Is this chapter what you dream of?
> 
> xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX
> 
> Hoshigatten no ha sou  
> Kimochi ii no more..  
> Aru ga mama no omoi de DANCE!  
> Iinari de GET DOWN!
> 
> What I want are, yes  
> More things that feel good...  
> Dance with the emotions that you have!  
> Get down with obedience!
> 
> xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX
> 
> Hora kono sekai de ima  
> Toki hanatte  
> Surudoku gira tsukaseta kibou  
> Motto honki dashite ii yo
> 
> Look, right now in this world  
> It's being unleashed  
> A sharp glare of hopeful passion  
> It's fine to get more serious


End file.
